


Between You And Me

by flickawhip



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo keeps feeling a pull towards Sierra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You And Me

Echo keeps feeling a pull towards Sierra... of course, at first she ignores it. Sierra is her friend, of course she wanted to be close to her... but when she's protecting Sierra, helping her heal after the assault of her minder... it feels like more. Sierra shivers, curls against her in the tabula rasa room and Echo pulls her closer, hoping that whoever is watching, whoever cares for them will let them both stay as they are. This friendship is so very pure and Echo murrs softly, stroking the girl's hair. Sierra nuzzles closer and Echo's arm wraps around her. They might not understand the pull, being drawn to one another, but it's enough, having one friend.


End file.
